


hideung jeung bodas

by pindanglicious



Series: EngSpaWeek2018 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Denial, EngSpaWeek2018, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, arthur si goblog emang nyebelin, tabok aja si arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: arthur was just full of misunderstanding. [engspaweek day #5]





	hideung jeung bodas

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** hetalia belongs to himaruya and im here sailing my ship, the fifth day's entry of #engspaweek2018 prompt no #13

# hideung jeung bodas

Everything began from Antonio's pertinacity to move his leg; _"We're goin' out on the lash!"_ , he said, suggesting to drink on a night out at any nearby pub around to relieve his pressured day. Arthur was forced to come with; after being promised that Antonio would treat him a drink, he agreed to drive his car out, obliging to accompany the Spanishman albeit he took it half-heartedly. (Actually Antonio threatened him that if he declined his wish, he would humiliate him in front of Francis, Arthur's _long time_ nemesis.)

Shortly after fifteen minutes, they found a tiny old pub; a bit isolated away from the crowd across the city.

The old pub wasn't quite populous since the space was slightly cramped; dim in the barely lit when they first entered in. Through the casement windows oozed the yellowish light of street-lamps. There were only two couples of seat remained whilst the other three was already occupied, mostly by young men of around their age, the rests were middle aged men.

Chirps of conversation, thick of a certain accent, whirled within a cloud of smoke. A strong reek of fags mingled with mephitic odour. Thus, the smell of drinks and cocktails wafted towards the two recent visitors, luring Antonio―without deducting a second thought―to haul his English mate through the tiny lounge. Arthur was about to shout him a protest but he was given no chance.

"Two glasses of wine, please!"

Antonio exclaimed, lifting two fingers when he reached the tender. He tilted his head and glanced towards his pouting companion. "Arthur, is wine okay for you? Or would you like ale instead?"

"Anythin's fine! Damn just hurry up! I want to go home already!" Arthur impertinently scoffed, earning a grimace smile from Antonio.

"You bloody impatient prat!" bitting his lower lip out of irritation, he pinched Arthur's cheek until the Brit groaned his complain. Both weren't much aware of people's attention at their the silly banter; the owner―who was also a tender―giggled towards them as well.

"You two are a perfect match for each other!" he praised, clapping his hands with a wide joyful smile on his round face. Both men frowned with a thin strike of blush on their faces.

"I'm **not** his date!"Antonio immediately denied; straight and bold. Arthur looked at him with strange expression that gave Antonio no clue. The Spanishman was confused for a while, then managed to get an idea afterwards."He is uh ... my son!" he blurted an unexpected sentence, leading a bombshell came out of both his mate and the man in front of him.

"What the blood―"

Antonio silenced Arthur with a stomp on his foot. An awkward gaze they got from the old man.

"Sir,"

"Joking. Of course not. I'm 25." Antonio whirled a humiliated laugh while stroking his brown locks; his eyes still showing out his confidence however. He pointed at Arthur beside him before resuming his lie. "And he's 23 so yeah, he's actually my baby brother you can say. We're **not** a couple."

_YOU LUNATIC SPANISH CLOTPOLE!_

Arthur screamed in his mind, getting more anxious. He rubbed his forehead to ease a throbing pain; he worried for nothing. This was a crime.

Surprisingly, the Scouse man in front of them nodded his head with a parted mouth as if he wholly trusted Antonio's nonsense talk. "You look like Spanish, Sir! Despite your accent, though."

"Half bloods, we are. He takes after our dad whilst I take after our mum. Look nothin' alike, innit?"

Arthur nearly cried. He knew Antonio was trying his best to deny the presumption of them being boyfriends.

_But this is bloody ludicrous!_

"I spent my childhood in Spain since it's our mum's homeland. My little brother here's quite a daddy's boy."

The Englishman held his breath. He was either wishing to burst a laugh or punch Antonio for uttering the most idiotic fraud towards an innocent old man. He couldn't imagine himself being Antonio's actual sibling, they would surely fight a lot.

"That's much―"

"Two glasses of wine, please."

Antonio emphasised, cutting their silly conversation off, a slight of annoyed smile tugged atop his face. The chubby man apologised with a giggle before he hurried himself up to serve the orders.

They both were safe at least, that was why they breathed out a relieved sigh.

* * *

An hour was the exact amount of time they had spent at the pub. There were not much attractions to be expected more than laughing with those smelly men, **middle aged men** , right after the previous reckless chatter with the owner. Lucky enough, they didn't get drunk tonight; Arthur found it odd.

"Never knew I had a Spanish brother before."

"I've never expected an English brother either."

They started a topic regarding last Antonio's gag, crushing a massive boredoom atmosphere among the two. On the passenger seat next to Arthur, Antonio almost fell asleep if one of them didn't initiate the chatter.

"Nice plot. Y're gonna make a good novel of it." Arthur chuckled to himself as he uttered his usual sarcastic comment.

"Everyone thinks we're dating, y'know, I tried my best to not embarrassing you."

The Spanishman confessed the truth behind all of his stupid act. He always knew that Arthur wouldn't be pleased at the first place about what people was thinking about them being together. Antonio did that for the purpose of Arthur's dignity.

"Actually ... what's so wrong with that?"

"Huh?"

Antonio flicked a glimpse, shifting his attention on Arthur next to him, who was driving with a straight face. The younger man had his full focus to the road which made him reluctantly talk too much.

"... dunno." He breathed, a shriveled murmur came from his mouth. He was thinking. About Arthur.

"You don't seem to be comfortable with me."

―and all of his attitude towards him. Antonio didn't really understand as well as he wasn't certain whether Arthur disliked him or not. They had too much quarrels; physical fights, even. Arthur couldn't stop his mouth to criticise Antonio and vise versa; which made him sure that Arthur surely did see him as no more than an acquaintance; a friend of one of his other friend.

"I'm not a special person to y―"

"You just don't understand me." Arthur interrupted him, and Antonio narrowed his eyes,his brows furrowed in perplexity.

"About what?"

Arthur pushed up the brake pedal by his toes, pulling the handbrake and settled the clutch at last as a red ray emitted on the traffic light, stopping the car for a moment. He took this chance to nudge his lips against Antonio's, kissing him softly, no hassle and no anger; shushed the surprised Spanishman until the traffic light changed its colour to green lit.

He craved a mischievous smirk while his elder mate was still stunned.

"That's my answer."

**Author's Note:**

> *hideung jeung bodas; black and white


End file.
